¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!
by Megane Kurosaki
Summary: Esta es un no tan pequeño one-shot sobre el día de san valentin de las diferentes parejas de Hetalia. UsUk Gerita Spamano GreciaxJapon. mucho drama, un poco de lemmon y en especial, mucho amor


**HELLO MINNA-SAN! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir (por lo cual me disculpo muchísimo). **

**Mi fic de Bleach esta estancado en este momento, por falta de inspiración. Pero igual, aquí regreso con un especial de San Valentín de mi nueva obsesión: Hetalia. Es algo simple pero espero que sea del agrado de todos y todas. **

**No falta decir que Hetalia no me pertenece… solo soy una humilde servidora que quiere mas romance dentro del anime :3**

**Ahí les va**

**Un kissu 3**

…**.**

_*Bip Bip Bip Bip_* (sonido de despertador)

Alemania se remueve entre las sabanas, soltando un leve suspiro perezoso. Con la mano empieza a tantear su mesa de noche, en busca del pequeño pero bastante irritante aparato. Después de una lucha de un par de minutos en contra del pequeño botón, que pareciera haberse evaporizado en el aire por obra y gracia de Monesvol, logra encontrarlo y lo oprime tan fuerte que este se queda atascado. En el reloj se leía 6: 00 am.

-genial… ahora tendré que conseguir uno nuevo- murmura Alemania sentándose en la cama y estirando los brazos. Gira el cuerpo hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para continuar con su rutina matutina de desperezarse pero nota cierto bulto debajo de las sábanas.-….¿por qué… estoy tan seguro de quién es esta persona?-se pregunta a si mismo antes de levantar levemente la sábana y ver a su acompañante, que dormía con una leve mueca de tristeza en los labios, la cara algo roja, un par de lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos y soltando un ahogado y nasal "~Vee … ~Vee…". –¿Cómo puede dormir tan descuidadamente?

Se queda durante unos minutos en silencio, simplemente contemplando a su querido _amigo_ estar en lo que parecía ser una pesadilla, ya que estaba sudando terriblemente. Inconscientemente, se recuesta sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano derecha y acerca su mano restante al rostro de Italia. De cualquier forma que lo viera, ya fuera con su típica sonrisa, deprimido, asustado, con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre le fascinaba.

Finalmente su mano llega al rostro de Italia, donde se asegura de retirar esas lágrimas de sus ojos con su pulgar, el cual se dirigió directamente a los labios del alemán. Pareciera que Italia hubiera soltado un sollozo ante el contacto.

Baja más la sábana y deja el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Italia completamente al aire. Estaba estirado a más no poder y con la camiseta algo levantada, exhibiendo su vientre y sus caderas. Después de unos segundos de dejar su imaginación volar con el cuerpo de Italia, y de no saber si el tocarlo lo despertaría o no, Alemania se arma de valor y acerca su mano al vientre de Italia, y empieza a acariciar con extrema suavidad desde sus pectorales hasta el elástico de los pantaloncillos. Esta acción hace que Italia suelte un leve jadeo y gire la cabeza hacia la derecha, y murmure algo incomprensible, de lo que solo logra entender tres palabras que lo dejan completamente helado-… Sacro…Imperio…Romano…

El rubio abre los ojos a más no poder, sintiendo como si una daga se clavara en su pecho. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Era alguien importante para él? ¿Dónde se encontraba esa persona? ¿Por qué Italia … murmuraba su nombre cuando era él el que lo estaba tocando? (aunque la verdad no había forma de que el moreno supiera que era él quien lo tocaba)

Con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, Alemania le baja la camisa a Italia, lo cubre con la sábana delicadamente y deja la habitación, sin detenerse a darle una mirada a su compañero de cama. Tenía que encontrar algo que le entretuviera y detuviera de interrogar a Italia sobre ese tal Sacro Imperio Romano

/

-Veeeee~…Veeee~…- murmura Feliciano en voz nasal, entre hipos y un par de lágrimas, removiéndose de entre las sábanas. -…Sacro.. imperio…romano…¿…eh...?-el italiano empieza a buscar con la mirada a su compañero de cama.- ¿Doitsu?..-su mirada se dirige a la mesa de noche-.. ¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?! ¡Pensé haber puesto el despertador a las 6 de la mañana!- toma el despertador desesperado. El aparato muestra las 9:36 am.- ¡No puede ser! Quería ser el primero en decirle "Feliz día de San Valentín" a Doitsu…-se lamenta con un puchero.

Era un día muy importante para Italia, supremamente importante. Sabía que Alemania no solía darle demasiada importancia a esa clase de ocasiones especiales debido a que se la pasaba siempre ocupado o haciendo el papeleo de su líder o salvándolo de los países aliados (y todos los demás), ganando sus guerras (ya que tanto Veneciano como Romano tenían un extraño instinto de escapar rápidamente incluso antes de que el enemigo apareciera)….amarrándole las agujetas… bueno, digamos que era muy común que se viera envuelto en muchos problemas por su culpa.

Ya se había resignado por completo con la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos. Le quería demasiado como para arriesgarse a perderlo por ser demasiado consentido y caprichoso (lo cual ya era pero temía que en algún momento fuera demasiado insoportable para Alemania, este se cansara de él y lo abandonara) . Por eso se aseguraría de hacer ese día uno inolvidable para Alemania. Le demostraría lo importante que era para él, sin tener que incomodarlo innecesariamente. Con este pensamiento sale como un bólido a darse una ducha, lleno de energía y esperanza, no sin antes haber estornudado un par de veces. Quizás tuviese algo de gripe, pero, ¡no permitiría que eso le arruinara el día!

Una vez abrió la llave de la regadera, a su mente empezaron a llegar cortas imágenes de aquel hermoso y al mismo tiempo doloroso sueño que había tenido esa noche, y sin poder evitarlo, la confusión y la melancolía lo invadieron….

"_Sacro Imperio Romano… he esperado por ti durante todo este tiempo, como te lo prometí… pero, lo siento. Estoy empezando a dudar… si mi corazón aún sigue perteneciéndote…"_ Pensó Italia dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y pasándose las manos por el rostro repetidas veces

Había amado a Sacro Imperio Romano casi desde el mismo momento en el que empezó a vivir en la casa de Austria. En ese tiempo, por más que a veces se hubiera sentido aterrorizado por él, poco a poco pudo llegar a conocer su verdadera personalidad. Serio pero amable, callado pero honesto.

En ese tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia el no tenían límite alguno, y los sentimientos de esa persona hacia el eran los mismos. Él se lo había dicho antes de partir y ese pequeño pero tierno beso que se dieron (su primer beso) significó más que cualquier cosa que SIR pudo haberle dicho. Se amaban irremediablemente, y prometieron algún día estarían juntos... Pero, desde que había conocido a Alemania, podría decirse que ya no se sentía tan impaciente por tener que esperar a la llegada de su amado SIR.

No sabía cómo explicarlo con palabras. No había forma de hacerlo. Alemania era la única persona en el mundo con la que podía sentirse en total seguridad y tranquilidad, el único que hacía que su corazón se desbordara de la emoción, el único con quien se sonrojaba hasta sentir que sus orejas estaban en fuego, el único que le hacía despertar esos extraños deseos de los que siempre hablaba Francia, los cuáles siempre olvidada pero recordaba que Francia decía que el hacer esa clase de cosas solo debía ser con la persona amada. (Aunque Francia se le insinuara y tratara de follarse a todos los países)

"_¿Está bien que me sienta de esta manera, SIR? ¿Está mal? ¿Algún día volverás? ¡Dime que es lo que debo hacer, por favor! ¡no sé qué es lo que siento!" _Ruega Italia sentándose en el piso de la ducha, en posición fetal, dejando que el agua cayera suavemente sobre toda su desnudez.

No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo pasó allí, perdido en sus pensamientos… hasta que finalmente sale de su imaginación por otro estornudo y cae en cuenta de algo muy importante-…Ahora que lo pienso…¿Qué será lo que Alemania querrá hacer durante el día de Valentín?... ¿Comer pasta?...¿Jugar Soccer?...¿Hacer banderas blancas?...

Jamás le había preguntado a Alemania que solían hacer en su país para esa fecha, ni tenía la más mínima idea de lo que el desearía hacer en un día tan extrañamente frío como ese….

¿qué iba a hacer?

/

_En la casa de Japón…_

-¿Italia-kun? Que sorpresa verlo. Buenas tard..- saluda Kiku con su típica formalidad

-¡NI-NIHON! ¡A-AYUDAME! ¡AYUDAMEE POR FAVOR!-interrumpe Italia rápidamente con una voz ahogada, llorando y emitiendo extraños sonidos mientras que tomaba a su interlocutor de los hombros.

-¿Q-qué le sucede?-pregunta el japonés sin entender

_..y un par de minutos después de la explicación de Italia_

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿quiere saber cómo debería celebrar el Día de San Valentín con Doitsu-san?- pregunta el peli negro sirviéndole una taza de té a su aliado y buen amigo.

-Siiiii…. T^T- responde Italia llorando y soltando hipidos.-gracias…-dice antes de darle un sorbo a la taza humeante que le da Japón-… ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

-Pues… ¿Por qué no hacen lo que acostumbran en su casa?-sugiere Japón, a lo que Italia da un brinco, casi regando el té en el suelo

-¡E-Es Imposible!- suelta un estornudo- ¡Completamente Imposible! ¡Hoy no puedo estar ni un segundo por mi casa!

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-En mi casa hay ….una extraña leyenda…-murmura Italia, temblando un poco-Las mujeres se levantan desde antes del amanecer y se paran frente a la ventana esperando a que un hombre pase. El primer hombre que se les aparezca o que vean, se casará con ellas durante ese año. ¡No quiero casarme con una mujer que no conozco, es peligroso! ¡No quiero!

-me parece que quizás se toma demasiado enserio eso, Italia-kun

-¡Es verdadera! ¡Y lo hacen cada año!... sin descanso… - Por la forma en la que Italia lo decía, Japón se imaginaba una calle en donde en cada ventana hay una mujer italiana que sonreía maléficamente diciendo: "Ven aquí, futuro esposo mío". Este pensamiento lo hace estremecerse-… Jamás me he arriesgado a quedarme en mi casa durante ese día y no quiero que este sea al primero.

-entonces, ¿Por qué no le pregunta a Doit…

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO! –Interrumpe Italia dando un brinco, sobresaltando a Japón de nuevo.- ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa para Doitsu! ¡Él es demasiado listo!... y yo muy malo para mentir… Notaría mis intenciones en un segundo (3 )9

-Hmm…-Japón bajo la mirada, pensativo. A decir verdad, podría decirse que él se encontraba en una posición similar, respecto a cierto amante de los gatos, así que entendía la desesperación de Italia (aunque no lo mostrase, Japón estaba con los pelos de punta por no saber cómo darle un regalo de San Valentín a Heracles sin que le diera un ataque de vergüenza)

-Nee, Nihon…¿Qué piensas darle a Grecia-san de San Valentín?

-¿EH? ¿QU-QU-QU-QUE CL-CLASE DE P-PREGUNTA ES E-ESA, I-ITALIA-KUN? – Pregunta Kiku, con un ataque de tartamudeo.

-Vee~, ¿no vas a darle nada? Pensé que el te gus..

-¡S-Se e-equivoca! ¡En-Entre Grecia-san y y-yo no hay n-nada!-se apresura Japón a interrumpir

Italia suelta una leve risa pero luego un pensamiento llega a su cabeza- ¡Lo tengo! Vee~, soy un genio ^w^.- y suelta un estornudo.

-¿Qué ha pensado?

-Puedo encontrar el regalo perfecto para Doitsu si trato de hacer lo que suelen hacer otros países. ¡Serían muuuuchos regalos! ¡Doitsu va a estar muy feliz! :D

-Es una buena idea... Aunque, conociendo a Doitsu-san, algo sencillo pero desde el corazón..

-¿Entonces Doitsu quiere sangre?

-…Por favor permítame terminar..- murmura Kiku -.-U- me refiero, algo que haya hecho con mucho cariño y respeto sería suficiente para él.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Sería _suficiente_, pero yo quiero que tenga un día _inolvidable_! ¡Quiero que Doitsu se sienta feliz cuando le de sus regalos. Pero si se molesta conmigo por no darle nada… sé que me voy a sentir muy triste- Dice Feliciano bajando la mirada

Japón le regala una leve sonrisa y le da un leve apretón en el hombro, tratando de darle ánimos.-¡En ese caso, permítame ser el primero en ayudarle!

Italia levanta la cara, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Arigato, Nihon! .. Eto… ¿Qué hacen aquí en tu casa el día de San Valentín?

-las mujeres le hacen regalos a los hombres, en concreto honmei choco si es para un ser amado…

-¿Honmei… Choco?

-Hai. Chocolate hecho en casa (Home made Choco).

-¡Vee~, entiendo! Solo debo hacer chocolate para Doitsu. ¡Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar!...

"_Pero dije que eran las mujeres las que le daban chocolates a los hombres_" Piensa Japón.

-…Ano….¿el chocolate puede llevar pasta?-

-No puede

-¿y tomates?

-Tampoco puede.

-¿….Puedo hacerlo con Wurst?

Japón suelta un suspiro mientras baja la cabeza- Disculpe la pregunta, Italia-kun, pero ¿sabe cómo preparar chocolate?

-¡Para nada!- exclama Italia con una inmensa sonrisa

-¡Eso no es algo para estar feliz!

-… es cierto- murmura Feliciano sentándose de nuevo, en posición fetal y con aura que decía "depresión" a su alrededor. –Es todo. Doitsu me odiará y dejará de ser mi aliado. Todos los países me caerán encima a nii-chan y a mí. Perderé mi libertad después de haber luchado tanto para conseguirla..

Japón negó con la cabeza y suspiro de nuevo . "_Tengo que hallar la forma de darle mi regalo a Grecia-san, pero de seguro tengo el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Italia-kun" _Piensa Japón mirando un reloj. Eran poco más de las 2 de la tarde. Aún tenía tiempo. -Está bien, lo ayudaré a hacer su chocolate pero solo le diré como hacerlo. El chocolate debe ser hecho por la misma persona o pierde su valor.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Seguiré todas tus órdenes, Nihon! ¡Arigatoo!-Italia le da un abrazo a su interlocutor pero este abre los ojos como platos y retrocede instintivamente, sorprendido.-Gomen, siempre olvido que no eres bueno con las muestras de afecto.

-O/OU

/

-Hmmm….- mira una vitrina de una tienda de regalos. Todo en Londres estaba decorado con corazones. Los parques, las lámparas, las calles. TODO. Además, todas las parejas de la ciudad parecían haberse especialmente cariñosas ese día- Que molestia…

-¡HEY, IGGIRISU!- Llega de repente América y le agarra la cintura al pobre Arthur, que da un brinco sobre sí mismo.

-¡TUU! ¡B-BAKKA AMERICA! ¡Casi me matas del susto!-se queja Inglaterra, con ganas de darle un buen golpe al alto rubio

-Pero fallé, que aburrido…-murmura América algo decepcionado. Cuando ve que Inglaterra le iba a reclamar, levanta las manos y le da una sonrisa nerviosa- Estaba bromeando. Enserio, eres imposible.

Inglaterra suelta un suspiro de exasperación- Como sea, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿se acabaron todas las hamburguesas de la tuya?

-No realmente. Voy a entregar un regalo de San Valentín a cierta persona-América había estado ocultando un brazo detrás de la espalda, el cual trae adelante y muestra una pequeña bolsa rosada con corazones de diversos tamaños y estilos

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Inglaterra algo molesto por el hecho de pensar en que América le iba a dar un regalo a otra persona que no fuera él.

-Claro que sí-dice sonriendo

Inglaterra no responde, sin entender que estaba insinuando esa persona. ¿estaba tratando de hacerle otra broma? No sería una sorpresa si así fuese.- no es como si me importase para quien sea…

-¿enserio? ¡Debería importarte! ¡Es alguien muy especial para mi! ¡Es quien mas importa en este mundo!

-Hmm

-También es bastante fuerte, me conoce quizás hasta mejor que yo mismo, siempre trata de superarse a sí mismo, y me cuido cuando necesitaba de alguien…

Inglaterra cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio. América hablaba de esa persona con una mirada llena de amor y respeto. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que le dolía que dijera esas palabras sobre otra persona en frente suyo?

-Quizás no sea muy bueno tratando con los demás, pero siempre fue muy amable conmigo. Fue mi ejemplo a seguir por mucho tiempo y le abandoné pensando que sería lo mejor para ambos, pero me di cuenta de que aunque fuese algo bueno, era muy doloroso estar sin esa persona.

"_Cállate… no quiero seguir escuchándote… decir esas palabras" _Piensa Inglaterra apretando los puños, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su interior. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban "que su corazón se partiera"?

América, al darse cuenta de que Iggi no captaba la indirecta, suelta un suspiro y le toma la mano.-¿seguro? ¿no quieres saber?- Alfred acorta un poco la distancia entre ambos, hablando con un tono juguetón

-¡O-O-Oye s-s-suéltame! (Ukes que se ponen tartamudos por la vergüenza :3 ) – ordena Inglaterra con las mejillas sonrojadas, soltando el agarre del americano de un golpe.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te molestas tanto?-pregunta Alfred sin entender

-¿m-m-molestarme? ¿p-porque tendría que molestarme? ¡No es de mi incumbencia a quién decidas darle un regalo de San Valentín!. ¿Por qué crees que me importaría eso, bakka?

-¡Oye, estas malentendiendo..!

-¡No! ¡Tengo todo muy claro! – Iggi parecía que iba a explotar de lo molesto que se encontraba en ese preciso momento.-¡Eres tú el que malentiende las cosas, así que déjame decírtelo directamente! -¡Hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo estamos separados por completo, así que deja de molestarme en cada ocasión que se te dé la regalada gana porqué yo ya no tengo obligación alguna de tener que soportarte!

-¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije, tonto? ¡enserio, déjame…!-América hace el además de acercarse a Arthur, pero este le golpea de nuevo, haciéndolo retroceder un paso.-Iggi

-¡No me llames de esa manera! ¡No me toques! ¡No me mires! ¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida! ¡Me repugnas intensamente! ¡Eres un… idiota, un bastardo, un completo malagradecido!...Yo…Yo… ¡YO TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!- grita finalmente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas bajaran sin control de ellos y bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¡Iggirisu! ¡Por favor, yo..!- América no sabía que hacer o decir para hacer entender al pequeño Arthur. Esas palabras le habían dolido mas que todas las heridas de guerra que había adquirido durante los años.

Antes de que Alfred termine la oración, Inglaterra escapa del lugar a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permite. No quería verlo.. si tenía que pasar por tanto dolor para estar con él, prefería no volver a verlo nunca mas

"_Maldito América… ¿Por qué no puedes notarlo, imbécil?...¡Te amo… Te amo demasiado… Es por eso que te odio!_ " Piensa Inglaterra mientras recorre las calles londinenses sin fijarse bien por donde se encaminaba. Pero no le importaba.

Solo quería borrar de su memoria el hecho de que América amara a otro que no fuera él.

/

-¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN, SEÑORITAS!-Exclama España con una inmensa sonrisa llena de frescura en el rostro.

-¡Ahhh Antonio-sama!- exclaman un gran grupo de mujeres españoles alrededor del oji verde

-Spain.. Maldito..-murmura con un aura oscura Romano, que se escondía detrás de un callejón a un par de metros del mencionado. Tenía puesto unas gafas de sol, un sombrero negro y una gabardina del mismo color (estaba de incógnito). Él se encontraba fuera de su casa por la misma razón que Veneciano, ya que el también temía tener que casarse con la primera italiana que lo viera pasar por su ventana -.-U. Ir a casa de España había sido su primera opción ya que ni en un millón de años se iría a casa del macho patatas y él no era de hablar mucho con Japón. Pero no se esperaba encontrar con el maldito de España rompiendo corazones y mojando bragas por doquier ¬¬#

-Antonio-sama, ¿me invitaría a cenar esta noche?

-¡No, invíteme a mí!

-¡No importa el dinero, Antonio-sama, Yo le invito!

-¡De lado, zorra! ¡Yo seré quien invite a Antonio!

El español suelta una risa despreocupada- Me encantaría pero, lo siento. Ya tengo planes para esta noche.

-¿Eeeehhh?-exclaman las mujeres al tiempo

-¡No puede ser T^T!

-¡Quiero llorar T^T!

-¡Es doloroso T^T!

-¡Antonio-sama T^T!

-¡Pero si después quieren salir a dar una vuelta conmigo, estaré encantado!-añade Antonio, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados de forma encantadora *.*

-¡AAHH ANTONIO-SAMAAA ES TAN BUEENOO!-exclaman las españolas al tiempo

España se rasca la nuca despreocupadamente, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, lo cual hace que Romano empiece a aruñar la pared de ladrillo con las uñas, dejado a algunas personas que pasaban algo asustadas, ya que el aura que emitía el italiano en ese momento era enorme. "_¿así que ya tienes planes, eh, maldito Spain? ¿con quien crees que vas a pasar el día, dejándome solo, tu idiota?.."_ la cara de Romano estaba roja como los tomates que tanto amaba pero era del coraje que sentía en esos momentos

Si, coraje. No celos (SI CLARO. Y EL CABALLO BLANCO DE SIMON BOLIVAR ERA VERDE :yaoming: )

-Ese maldito … y yo que me tome la molestia de venir desde mi casa para pasar el día con él…. ¡AAH QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡VINE SOLO PARA ESCAPAR DE LA MALDICION DEL MATRIMONIO EN EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! ¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍA PASAR EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN CON ESE MALDITO SPAIN! ¡ES ILÓGICO! ¡PREFERIRIA ESTAR CON ESE MACHO PATATAS, PREFERIRIA INCLUSO PASARLA CON FRANCIA! …. –Romano se recuesta en la pared, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de disgusto y las mejillas rosadas. Tenía un gran sentimiento dentro de él que lo carcomía cada vez que veía a alguien alrededor de España. Se sentía demasiado posesivo respecto a el. Le molestaba que las personas notaran lo atractivo y amable que era, le molestaba que la gente le hablara, le molestaba que él les respondiera y les sonriera como le suele sonreír a él, le molestaba que fuese tan relajado en esas cosas, le molestaba que fuera igual de bueno con todo el mundo, ¡le molestaba el simple hecho de que las demás personas respiraran su mismo aire…!

…le molestaba que hiciera que su corazón se acelerara a velocidades inimaginables con solo una mirada…

Y lo que más le molestaba era molestarse por el hecho de saber que estaba molesto por culpa de él. (se me lengua la traba *-*)

-¿Qué estas haciéndome, maldito Spain?...-murmura Romano abrazándose a si mismo.

-¿me llamabas?

Romano mira a su derecha y ve al alto español mirarlo inocentemente, señalándose a si mismo, y da un gran grito de sorpresa y vergüenza. _"¡Maldición! ¡Maldito idiota!" _–Sp-Sp-Spain, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

-un momento. La gente estaba algo asustada al ver a un pequeño chico vestido de negro en un callejón, murmurando cosas sin sentido y rasguñando las paredes y me llamaron. Asi que aquí estoy- sonríe

-¿Qué alcanzaste a escuchar, maldito idiota?-pregunta Romano cautelosamente

-Eto… no mucho. Escuche: "¡…Maldito Spain!.." y eso fue todo. Deberías vocalizar mas-sugiere Antonio burlón - ¿Qué haces aquí y con esas ropas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías venido a mi casa? ¡te habría hecho una gran bienvenida!- se acerca un poco a Romano, pero este retrocede, sorprendiendo al español

-Es San Valentín, ¿recuerdas, imbécil? Tenía que dejar mi casa si quiero seguir soltero.- murmura Romano cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ahh Claaro! … ¡me siento halagado de que hayas decidido inventar una mentira de esa clase para pasar el Día de San Valentín conmigo!

-¡NO ES UNA BROMA, TU IDIOTA! ¿POR QUÉ VENDRÍA A PASAR ESTE DÍA CONTIGO?- niega Romano enojado.- ¡NO ES COMO SI…!... no tuviera otro lugar…. A donde ir…-murmura Romano deprimido-…¡Ese maldito Veneciano…! ¡Se escabulló solo y no me dijo a donde se iba! ¡Maldición! ¡Todo es culpa de ese macho patatas! ¡Si no fuera por él, no tendría que escapar de mi casa por la maldición del matrimonio de San Valentín!

- Creo que Doitsu-san no tiene nada que ver en eso- responde para sí mismo Antonio- De todas formas, ya que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no pasas el día de San Valentín conmigo?-propone

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué debería, idiota?- pregunta Romano

-Pues… No tienes otro lugar a donde ir y además, poder pasar este día conmigo lo hará mil veces, no cien mil veces mas divertido – sonríe España con su característico encanto

-¿y tu no tenías planes para hoy, maldito imbécil?

-Pues… eso no cambia nada. Pero tendrás que disculparme un momento durante la tarde. Tengo algunos preparativos que terminar pero después de eso, estaré completamente a tu disponibilidad

Romano lo piensa muy bien. No quería tener que compartir a España con quien fuera con quien pasaría la noche.. pero era la única forma de pasar ese día con él, aunque fuera por un momento…- Esta bien, ¡ pero con una condición!

-Esta bien. ¿Qué es?

Romano baja la mirada sonrojado.- Quiero pizza con tomate extra.

España sonríe con los ojos cerrados y asiente- Entendido

/

-…y finalmente, se meten los moldes en el refrigerador para que el chocolate se compacte.- termina Japón de explicarle a Italia, paso a paso, como era el procedimiento para hacer chocolate casero. Este asentía alegremente con cada palabra

-Vee~, ¡no es tan complicado como pensé!-exclama Italia sonriendo.-¡Ahh no puedo esperar a ver el rostro de Doitsu cuando pruebe mis chocolates!-Italia tiene un pequeño cine mental, mientras empieza a preparar su chocolate junto a Japón.

_**-Nee Doisu, ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!- felicita el moreno entregándole una bolsa blanca con un lazo rosa y ositos de diferentes tamaños. Un dulce olor a chocolate recién hecho se podía sentir de la bolsa**_

_**-¿eh?- exclama Lud con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas (*.* )- ¿es para mí?**_

_**-¡Hai!-le extiende la bolsa al rubio, sin perder su enorme sonrisa. Este lo acepta con manos temblorosas.**_

_**-Es Honmei choco. Lo hice yo mismo**_

_**-El chocolate casero… de Italia- murmura Alemania bajando la cabeza.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Italia algo preocupado por la reacción de su interlocutor.-¿a ti…no te gusta?**_

_**Alemania niega con la cabeza, luego levantándola y mostrándola la cara de felicidad más hermosa que Italia jamás había pensado ver en él- ¡Me encanta! ¡Lo adoro! ¡amo el chocolate mas que a nada en el mundo!-Alemania poa su mano en la mejilla del italiano-bueno, mas que nada, dejándote a ti como excepción.**_

_**-¿Vee~? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunta Italia sonrojado.**_

_**Alemania le sonríe seductoramente mientras saca un pequeño chocolate y lo pone en sus labios, terminando la distancia entre sus labios y los del moreno, compartiendo el chocolate en un beso. Italia abre los ojos (si, Feli con los ojos abiertos *.*), sin saber que hacer o como responder el beso. El rubio mueve su lengua por toda la cavidad del italiano, haciéndole gemir intensamente y agarrarse de la camisa del amante de las salchichas (:ifyouknowwhatimean:), debido a que sentía que iba a desfallecer por la falta de aire y el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. El chocolate le daba un sabor delicioso y dulce a ese húmedo beso. Finalmente se separan para tomar un respiro. El rostro de Italia estaba absolutamente rojo, y la boca le temblaba levemente al no saber que hacer o decir.**_

_**-A esto me refería… es un chocolate muy bueno, Italia. Te lo agradezco**_

_**-¡N-N-N-No e-e-es n-nada!**_

_**-Pero vas a tener que disculparme- acorrala al pequeño moreno contra la pared. Este suelta un jadeo-ahora que te he probado, solo quiero poder hacerte mío y saborear ese chocolate por todo tu cuerpo.**_

-¡VEEE~~!- Italia suelta un grito como el de las chicas sobre hormonadas al pensar en que algo como eso pudiera suceder, mientras se abraza a si mismo y hace extraños movimientos. Se animaba nada mas de pensarlo. _"aunque no creo que quiera hacer algo así conmigo. Solo con verlo sonreír sería suficiente para mí"_

-¿Italia-kun?-llama Japón al ver esa extraña y repentina actitud de Feliciano. Se da cuenta de que por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, el italiano no había prestado atención alguna a la olla donde estaba hirviendo el chocolate, el cual estaba burbujeando extrañamente y su contenido se regaba fuera del recipiente-¡no puede ser! ¡Italia-kun! ¡Por favor no se distraiga cuando este cocinando! ¡Es peligroso!

-¿Eh..?...-italia vuelve a la realidad y se da cuenta del "pequeño" desastre que había hecho- ¡GYAAA! ¡LO HE ARRUINADO! ¡LO HE ARRUINADO POR COMPLETO! –empieza a llorar y a gemir, soltando un gran estornudo. Estaba enfermándose

-Italia…kun… no llore por favor.-suplica Japón, sintiéndose mal por su querido amigo. Mira la hora de nuevo. Eran las 3:30 pm. Aún tenia algo de tiempo.- esta bien. Le voy a pedir que lo intente de nuevo, pero esta vez le iré indicando que es lo que debe hacer. Al parecer dejarlo hacerlo solo es demasiado problemático

-T^T A-Arigato, Nihon.-murmura Feliciano realmente feliz por tener un amigo tan gentil como Kiku.-Pero, ¿esta bien que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo? Pensé que ibas a hacerle chocolates a Grecia-san.

El pelinegro se sonroja de golpe y baja la mirada- E-eso… n-no importa. Aún tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Tengo el deber de ayudarle antes de encargarme de mis asuntos personales. U-usted es mi amigo.

Feliciano se sorprende al notar que Kiku no había negado su intención de prepararle honmei choco a Heracles, lo cual lo hace sonreír. Japón era demasiado tímido y despistado como para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado del griego.-¡Te lo agradezco, Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

-Hai- responde Japón sacando de una gaveta baja mas chocolate para derretir.

-Ano, Nihon. ¿Por qué tienes tantas diferentes clases de chocolate en tu casa?-pregunta Italia como si nada, sobresaltando a Japón.-Pareciera que hubieras estado preparando lo de hacer el chocolate desde antes..

-¡S-se equivoca! S-simplemente… m-me gusta tener un poco de todo, en caso de emergencia. Si hubiéramos salido a comprar los ingredientes para el chocolate, no habríamos encontrado absolutamente nada.- niega Kiku de nuevo con la cara roja, aun sabiendo que su interlocutor se encontraba en lo correcto.-Volviendo al tema, ayúdeme a limpiar este desastre, por favor.- "_Italia-kun es demasiado directo…" _piensa tratando de ocultar su inmensa vergüenza ante Feliciano.

_Dos horas después…. (_Japón debe tener un súper congelador para que los chocolates estuvieras listos en tan poco tiempo)

-¡ESTA LISTO!- exclama Italia soltando un estornudo-¡Vee~, luce muy bien!-añade orgulloso de sí mismo. Sin embargo, Japón no se mostraba muy emocionado con el resultado ya que el honmei choco tenía un extraño aura oscuro a su alrededor y tenía un inusual color verde oscuro.-¡A Doitsu le va a encantar! ¿Nee, Nihon?

-E-eh… Hai.-responde Kiku algo inseguro- Fue hecho por las manos de Italia-kun asi que no hay forma de que le disguste.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Iré a la casa de Doitsu a entregarle los chocolates!- anuncia Italia dejando lentamente la cocina

-¿ya se va? Pensé que iba a conseguirle mas regalos a Doitsu-san…

-lo voy a hacer, pero quiero darle cada regalo por separado.

-Ah, entiendo. Que tenga un bien viaje-se despide Japón con una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose mas relajado ya que ahora podría empezar a hacer chocolate… de nuevo (mientras Italia hacia su primer chocolate-el que se dañó- el estaba empezando el suyo, pero por ponerse a limpiar olvidó que tenía el suyo hirviendo y tuvo que desecharlo -.-U)

Italia se despide alegremente y deja la casa. Kiku no pierde mas tiempo y se acerca a mirar de nuevo los diferentes tipos de chocolate que tenía. Quizás algo en el destino no quería que hubiera usado el tipo de chocolate que se le había dañado. Debía escoger otro… pero, ¿Cuál era mas apropiado para la ocasión?... o mejor dicho..¿cual preferiría el griego?. ¿uno fuerte? ¿uno suave? ¿uno de sabor frutal? ¿uno con alcohol?...-….Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Finalmente se decide por un chocolate de sabor suave pero muy elegante. Era el que más le convencía. Cuando se acerca a la cocina para poder derretirlo, el teléfono de su casa empieza a sonar- ¿Moshi Moshi?

-_¡ VEE~ NIHON, NIHON VEE~! _

_-_¿I-Italia-kun? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- "¿_Cómo llegó tan rápido a la casa de Doitsu-san?" _Se pregunta el japonés.

-_¡ES UN DESASTRE! ¡VEE~! ¡VEE~!...-_lloriquea mientras dice otra cosa con mucha rapidez, sin permitirle a Kiku entender

-Perdone pero voy a tener que pedirle que hable con más claridad

-¡_ES DOITSU! ¡Al parecer me descuidé al preparar el honmei choco y se intoxicó cuando lo probó!_

_-¿_Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Usó algún ingrediente fuera de lo normal?

-_p-pues… pensé que sería mas espeso si le agregaba esa cosa verde que encontré en tu nevera.._

_-¡_Eso era Wasabi! ¡Es demasiado picante, además no es un ingrediente para hacer chocolate! ¿Cuánto le agregó?

-_Eto… no lo sé… pero le puse lo que me cupo en la palma de la mano.._

-O.O-Japón no supo que responder. Solo podía sentirse mal por el pobre Alemania-…Entonces, ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

-_Tendré que preguntarle a otro país que debería hacer… voy camino a tu casa. ¡debes ayudarme a decidir a quien debo preguntarle ahora!_

Kiku suelta un suspiro y vuelve a mirar la hora. Eran poco mas de las 5:30. El día ya se estaba acabando, pero le había prometido ayudarle a Italia y los japoneses eran hombres de palabra. –Entendido. Lo esperaré en la entrada

-_T^T Arigato, Nihon _

/

En la casa de Alemania, Ludwig estaba tirado en el frío suelo del baño, descansando del último ataque de vómito que había tenido. Había probado cosas muy picantes en su vida pero ese "chocolate" le pateaba el trasero a todas ellas. Tardaría tiempo en poder volver a sentir sabor alguno.

-_**¡nee, Doitsu, Doitsu!-saluda alegremente el italiano**_

_**-italia, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta con algo de frialdad el alemán. Seguía algo molesto por aquello que había murmurado Feliciano entre sus sueños.**_

_**-¡Vine a darte esto!- el moreno le muestra una extraña bolsa blanca, que desprendía un extraño olor y un aura de color morado.-¡Es por San Valentín! Es Honmei Choco, chocolate hecho en casa. Lo hice junto a Nihon.**_

_**-¿y porque lo hiciste para mi? Deberías hacerle algo a tu hermano, Romano. De seguro se molestará porque no le hiciste algo a el también**_

_**-esta bien, nii-chan lo entenderá. Además, eres mi mejor amigo. ¡Es a quien mas quiero darle un regalo!**_

"_**¿su… mejor amigo…? Asi que…. Eso es todo lo que soy para el…" piensa Alemania sintiendo algo en el pecho.-Hmm- murmura sin despegar la vista de unos documentos.**_

_**-E-Eto… ¿no quieres probarlo?**_

_**-Lo siento, pero estoy demasiado ocupado ahora mismo. Sal de aquí.- responde. **_

_**La sonrisa de Feliciano pasa de ser feliz a algo triste- entiendo… lo siento, Doitsu. No pensé en que estarías demasiado ocupado como para pensar en estas cosas.-baja el rostro. Su voz se estaba entrecortando- S-Si es así, m-me iré…**_

_**Alemania se siente como el más patán e hipócrita del mundo. Italia se había tomado la molestia de darle su primer regalo de San Valentín y el lo trataba de esa forma. Como se odiaba en ese momento.-E-Espera, Italia. Lo comeré**_

_**El rostro de Feliciano se ilumina- ¿Vee~? ¿enserio?**_

_**Alemania suspira para evitar darle una sonrisa- Hai Hai, ya lo hiciste así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es comerlo..**_

_**-¡Vee~! ¡Arigato, Doitsu!**_

_**Esa enorme sonrisa era demasiado para él. Comería rápido y así podría hacer que Italia se fuera. De otra forma, no sabía como iba a poder controlarse para evitar hacerle un interrogatorio sobre ese "Sacro Imperio Romano"**_

_**Alemania agarra la bolsa y la abre. El hedor del chocolate era mas fuerte ahora… si es que eso podía ser llamado chocolate. "¿desde cuando el chocolate es verde?" Piensa Lud. Sin darle demasiada importancia, agarra uno, se lo mete a la boca y luego lo pasa**_

_**-¿Qué tal esta?**_

_**-pues.. Era algo picante… bastante picante… ¡muy picante!... ¡ EXTREMADAMENTE PICANTE! ¡ AAAGGHHH!-empieza a gritar agarrándose la garganta cuando por fin siente el wasabi. Sentía su cuello en llamas.-¿QUE RAYOS LE PUSISTE?**_

_**-¡N-N-No lo sé!- Italia no sabía que hacer. Había fracasado de la peor manera posible. Sin poder evitarlo, empieza a llorar descontroladamente.-¡GOMENASAI!**_

_**Alemania, sin poder evitarlo, cae al suelo y empieza a vomitar. Temblaba como gelatina mientras luchaba por no perder la conciencia. Su cuerpo estaba sudando como nunca y sentía la boca mas caliente que trasero con aceite de nudista en una playa ._.**_

_**Italia se arrodilla al lado del rubio y hace el ademán de acercarse, sin dejar de llorar a moco suelto y respirando con dificultad, pero este lo empuja un poco, alejándolo. El moreno se sentía demasiado mal al ver lo que había causado en su amado Alemania. Sintiéndose mas avergonzado que nunca, se levanta del suelo y le dice un ultimo- ¡Gomenasai!- antes de salir corriendo de la casa de Alemania, con la cara llena de lágrimas que parecían eternas. Se sentía rechazado.**_

_**-¡I-Italia, esper…-ludwig vuelve a vomitar en el suelo de su oficina. Quería ir tras de Feliciano y decirle que no le importaba… pero ya se había ido…**_

_**¿Qué podía hacer para poder convencerlo de ello?**_

Suspiro-Italia….- murmura antes de acercar la cara al inodoro y volver a vomitar.

Aun con todo el dolor que sentía desde la garganta hasta el estómago, no podía evitar sentirse un poco emocionado. Sabía que Italia no era muy bueno en cuanto a la cocina pero aun así tenía esa inmensa e inocente sonrisa cuando le había dado ese regalo...  
No podía molestarse con él por eso. No había sido su intención... Pero le partía el corazón recordar su rostro lleno de lágrimas en ese momento, al verlo convulsionar por ese insignificante pero mortal chocolate...  
Si no hubiera sido por su cordura (y que estaba tirado en el suelo vomitando el almuerzo y más) lo habría acorralado contra la pared y lo habría hecho suyo allí mismo. Quería verlo llorar pero solo porque sintiera demasiado placer como para poder expresarlo con palabras. Quería hacerlo sentir avergonzado pero cuando estuviera ahogando su voz para no gritar por un orgasmo.  
Pero en ese momento recordaba sus palabras : "_eres__ mi mejor amigo".._  
_Mi mejor amigo..._  
_Mi mejor amigo..._  
Lo sabía... Sabía que Italia solo lo veía como eso. Como un aliado. Como un confidente, alguien que lo escuchara y entendiera... Pero solo como eso.  
Sabía que Italia amaba a ese Sacro Imperio Romano... Lo sabía muy bien y lo entendía...  
Pero, si lo entendía, ¿por qué le tenía que doler tanto_?_

/

-haah..haah...-respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se apoyaba de una pared. No sabía cuánto tiempo había corrido, no sabía hacia donde había corrido. No sabía si América había ido tras de él...  
Pero, ¿eso que le tenía que importar a él? Su intención había sido irse de ese lugar, ¿porque se ponía a pensar si América lo había seguido? Era ilógico...  
¿…O no?

Se sentía más confundido que nunca, más que aquel día en el que esa persona se independizó de él. Ese había sido, sin dudarlo, el día más doloroso de toda su existencia. Lo había perdido. Literalmente, lo había perdido. Con la decisión que había tomado América de dejarlo, le había dado a entender que se había hartado de estar junto a él. Y el lo había entendido… pero aún después de tanto tiempo, seguía añorando esos momentos en los que podía tenerlo en sus brazos y verle dormir en total tranquilidad. Cuando todo era mas fácil…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese momento?-se pregunta Arthur, levantando la mirada al nublado cielo londinense. Se sentía tan inseguro, como si algo le faltara en su interior…

Y ahora que había descubierto que América amaba a alguien, quería que la tierra se lo tragase entero y jamás le dejara salir. No quería creerlo… no quería creer que alguna mujer había cautivado el corazón del hombre que amaba. No quería pensar en que esa mujer le correspondiera…

Esas ideas le hacían llenarse de un sentimiento que no sabía definir… ¿rabia? La sentía pero no era eso. ¿dolor?... también la sentía pero no…

¿celos, quizás…?

-P-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE SETIRME CELOSO? ¡EL PUEDE ENTRAR Y SALIR DE QUIEN QUIERA, NO ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA! (:ifyouknowwhatimean:)-grita agarrándose el cabello y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las orejas calientes.-a mi… no me importa…-se deja caer por la pared y se sienta en el suelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a bajar de sus ojos, sin control. No había nadie a su alrededor así que no había forma de que alguien lo viera de esa manera tan miserable.

-Vaya Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Inglaterra levanta la mirada y ve a tres hombres vestidos con ropa de yanqui. Eran muy altos y fornidos y cada uno tenía una daga en la mano.- pensé que había visto a una linda chica llorando pero es solo un pequeño chico rubio

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma, insecto?-se levanta del suelo. No les llegaba ni a los hombros.

Los hombres sueltan una carcajada y se miran entre ellos- cuidado chicos, es temperamental-sueltan otra carcajada

-¡Malditos..!-murmura Arthur.

-Esta bien, pequeñín. Podemos hacer las cosas de dos formas: Puedes irte quitando el pantalón y quedarte callado .. –lo señala con la daga- o podemos hacer de la forma difícil..

Iggi frunce el ceño aprieta los puños. Había vencido a países en guerras. Esos mocosos no eran nada para él. – creo que voy a escoger la opción difícil, pero no esperen que sea bueno con ustedes solo por ser unos niños.

-¿niños? ¡¿a quienes crees que le hablas, enano?! ¡No sabes en los problemas que te has metido!- se lanzan a atacar a Iggi, quien les esquiva y se pone en posición de pelea.

Uno de ellos trata de cortarle el rostro, pero el rubio se agacha, le toma la muñeca y la gira lo suficiente para partirla, haciendo gritar a su atacante. Luego le da una patada en el rostro y lo deja tirado en el piso. Al segundo le retira el brazo cuando pensaba apuñalarlo y le da un puñetazo en todo el centro de la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. El tercero, el mas grande, empieza a hacer extraños movimientos de artes marciales callejera, dando botes y rebotes por todos lados y haciendo gritos como "Hayjaayayaya" pero cuando se acerca a Inglaterra, este solo se la una patada en sus partes nobles y cuando este cae arrodillado al suelo, le da otra en el costado derecho de la cabeza, mandándolo a volar contra la pared.

-¿Qué fue eso?.. Fue demasiado sen…-siente un fuerte golpe en toda la nuca, lo cual le hace caer al suelo, aturdido. Unas fuertes y grandes manos le dan la vuelta, le agarran el cuello de la camisa y luego lo acorralan contra la pared-¿q-quien… eres tu?

El hombre suelta una carcajada. Tenia piel oscura, una sonrisa amarillenta y podrida y unas gafas de sol. Su aliento era igual a el olor del trasero de un cerdo-¿crees que puedes entrar en mi barrio y hacer de las tuyas, pequeño niño? Estas muy equivocado

Los tres hombres se levantan y miran a Iggi con cara de querer despedazarlo. El hombre murmura algo como : "este chico es mío"

-s-solo quiero … i-irme de aquí- dice entrecortadamente, ya que no podía respirar por la fuerza que ejercía su agresor sobre su cuerpo.

-y lo harás… pero primero tendré que darte una pequeña lección- baja su mano hasta su miembro y lo aprieta, haciendo gemir al pobre Iggi-que hermosa voz.. quiero oírte gritar por ayuda.- le dice al oído, haciendo que Arthur quisiera vomitar.

El hombre le da un golpe en el rostro y deja mas aturdido aún al inglés, mientras se bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y sacaba su horrendo miembro al aire. A continuación, le da la vuelta y lo pone de cara contra la pared, lo cual lo hace golpearse mas aún. Acerca su mano al pantalón de Iggi y empieza a desabrocharlo.

"_M..Maldición… no puedo moverme…. no sé que hacer…. América, ayúdame por favor. " _piensa Iggi, tratando de reaccionar. Se sentía demasiado aturdido como para poder hacer algo al respecto en esa situación . Pero estaba solo.

Y después de esas palabras que le había dicho a Alfred, estaba seguro que no le volvería hablar. No había forma de que lo salvara de esta.

"_no quiero…. No quiero esto…. A…A…América.." _empieza a llorar pero sin emitir sonido alguno. No le daría al gusto a ese hombre de escucharlo gritar.

Cuando sintió que su pantalón estaba en el suelo y que iban a quitarle al ropa interior, pudo escuchar un par de golpes sordos detrás suyo. De repente no había nada detrás suyo que lo acorralara.

Al no haber nada que lo sostuviera, cae al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Sintió unas cálidas manos subirle rápidamente el pantalón y acariciarle el rostro. Casi no escuchaba nada, pero creía que alguien llamaba su nombre. Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve son unos ojos azules llenos de dolor, ira, preocupación… eran indescriptibles..

-¡IGGIRISU! ¡OYE, IGGIRISU! ¡RESISTE, POR FAVOR!-gritaba como loco el americano, sosteniendo al mencionado en sus brazos. Arthur estaba temblando terriblemente y lloraba sin control.

-A…A..meri…ca- murmura antes de perder la conciencia.

/

-¿crees que si responda? Russia-san puede ser algo aterrador…- pregunta Italia a Japón, que después de llamar a España (quien no contesto ya que se encontraba en la ciudad con Romano), deciden llamar a Ivan.

-_¿estoy oyendo? (_asi contestan el teléfono en Rusia)

-E-Eh b-buenas tardes, Russia-san. Es Italia Veneciano

-¿_Eh? ¡Que sorpresa que llames! ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!_

_-_Fe-feliz día para usted también… eto.. ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-_Pues ya llamaste así que habla de una vez :D_

_-_¿Qué hacen en su casa en este día?

-_¿en mi casa? Pues, las parejas y amigos se dan regalos y dulces, pero personalmente prefiero cuando me regalan mucho vodka. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_-_N-no es nada. Muchas gracias y que pase un b-buen día…-cuelga la llamada, temblando de pies a cabeza.- ¡No puedo creer que haya echo eso!-dice asustado

-esta bien, no creo que Russia-san haya sido muy malo con usted. ¿Qué le dijo?

-dijo que le gustaba que le regalaran vodka…- recuerda Italia… la verdad es que tenía tanto miedo de Rusia que solo había escuchado "vodka"

-entiendo… pero, Doitsu-san prefiere la cerveza, ¿no es verdad?

-es cierto… ¡Vee~, Ya sé! ¡Puedo comprar un barril de cerveza y dárselo a Doitsu! ¡De seguro le encantará!

-es una buena idea. Eh… ¿ya se va?

-Hai, debo conseguir un barril de cerveza.

-debería ir a la casa de Doitsu-san. Es la mejor que hay.

-tienes razón. ¡nos vemos, Nihon!

Una vez Italia dejo la habitación, Kiku suelta un suspiro aliviado. Ahora si podría hacer su chocolate en tranquilidad.

Después de lavarse bien las manos, se encuentra con los moldes de los honmei choco. Tenía de diversas formas y tamaños, pero, ¿cuál seria el mas apropiado?.

¿una estrella? _"No queda con la ocasión"_

¿un corazón? _"¡Sería demasiado vergonzoso!"_

¿un oso? _"¡Sería igual de vergonzoso!"_

¿un gato…? _"¡Eso es! ¡Grecia-san es un amante de los gatos! ¡Darle chocolate con forma de gatos de seguro hará que Grecia-san este muy feliz conmigo!"_ …..

"_¡un momento! Hago esto para agradecerle a Grecia-san por cuidar de mi durante este tiempo. La intención es lo que cuenta. ¿Por qué pienso en si se alegrará o no con mi regalo?"_

Después de unos minutos de lucha interna, Japón se da cuenta de que lo importante era **hacer** el chocolate y estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Se acerca a la estufa y pone a calentar el chocolate pero justo cuando iba a ponerle algo de leche, el teléfono suena.- ¿moshi moshi?

-_¡NIHON, NIHON! ¡ES UN DESASTRE!_

_-_¿Ahora que ha pasado?-pregunta Japón suspirando. _"¿Cómo es posible que haya comprado el barril de cerveza tan rápido?"_

-_Doitsu dijo que estaba demasiado mal como para andar tomando cerveza y me echó de su cada T^T. ¡me siento muy mal! Se suponía que iba a ser el mejor día para Doitsu y lo he arruinado por completo- _llora el italiano

-Esta bien. Algo mas se nos ocurrirá…

-_ya estoy llegando a tu casa_

-…. Lo esperaré en la entrada- el japonés cuelga y mira la hora. Las 6:00 pm ya.

A ese paso, quizás no iba a poder hacer su propio chocolate

_Unos minutos después.._

Italia llora y estornuda repetidamente, dándole pequeños sorbos a tu taza de té.

-¿ahora a quien piensa preguntarle?

-N-no lo she- su voz estaba algo ronca, con tono nasal.

-¿esta usted enfermo?

Italia niega con la cabeza y sonríe- no es nada. Esh sholo un pequeño reshfriado.-estornuda- estaré bien en un momento

Japón suspira preocupado. Quizás el estrés de no saber que darle a Alemania estaba enfermando a Italia.-¿Qué le parece Francia-san? Ustedes tienen una muy buena relación.

-¡Tienesh razhón!-estornudo- pero la garganta me duele mucho como para hablar. ¿podrías llamar tu, por favor?

-No hay problema- Japón toma el teléfono y llama a la casa de Francia

-_¿hoola?_

-¿Francia-san? Buenas tardes, es Japón

-_¿eeh? ¿Nihon? ¡Vaya vaya que sorpresa tan inesperada! ¿Qué necesitas? ¿quieres tener algo de sexo telefónico?_

_-_no gracias- niega inmediatamente- llamo de parte de Italia-kun.

-¿_Italia?_

-Hai. ¿qué suelen hacer en su casa durante el día de San Valentín?

-_pues… suelen regalar perfumes, jabones de baño e incluso lencería.-_suelta una risa- _y al final del día se hace lo mejor de todo… una buena noche de sex.._

-¿con que perfumes y jabones? Se lo agradezco. Hasta luego- cuelga Japón interrumpiendo al francés

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunta italia sonándose la nariz.

-…creo que deberíamos llamar a otra persona.- se desvía de la pregunta Kiku

-está bien… ¿Qué tal china?

-Según se, el día de San Valentín no es festejado en día de hoy en su casa..

-vee~… ¿y América?

-Hmm…-japón se pone a pensar- si no estoy mal, América-san me dijo hace varios años que para esta fecha se hacían cartas de San Valentín

-¿una carta? ¡qué gran idea! ¿Tienesh papel y pluma?

-Hai. Están en el estudio.

-¡Iré a hacerla!-italia sale como un bólido de la habitación.

Japón sonríe un poco. Por fin podría hacer su chocolate en tranquilidad. Se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la estufa, la cual vuelve a encender y empieza a re-derretir el chocolate.

Después de un par de minutos, cuando el chocolate se derrite por completo, Japón se dirige a la nevera para sacar un poco de leche, pero se ve interrumpido (¿Cuántas veces van ya?) por un lloriqueo al otro lado de su casa.-¿ahora que sucede?-exclama apagando de nuevo la estufa.

Camina hasta el origen del sonido. El estudio. Al abrir la puerta, ve a Italia con las lagrimas bajándole por el rostro. La mesa y todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de tinta negra- ¡N-NIHON! ¡LA TINTA SE REGÓ POR TODOS LADOS! ¡ADEMÁS NO SE QUE ESCRIBIRLE A DOITSU!

-¿Por qué estaba tratando de escribir con un pincel?

-¡NO ENCONTRE LA PLUMA! T^T

Japón sentía que estaba llegando al límite. Enserio admiraba a Doitsu-san por poder lidiar con Italia constantemente y con tanta tranquilidad. Era una ardua tarea.- yo limpiare el estudio. Por favor suelte ese pincel y utilice uno de los bolígrafos que se encuentran en mi habitación. Le pido que escriba su carta en la sala

- T^T e-esta bien- Italia toma una hoja y deja el estudio.

Japón suspira, exasperado. Si quería hacer el chocolate, debía limpiar eso en el menor tiempo posible…

/

"_me molesta, me molesta, me molesta, me molesta, me molesta, me molesta, me molesta, ¡me molesta! " _Estos eran los pensamientos de Romano, quién había pasado gran parte del día dando vueltas por la ciudad junto a España. Pero les era imposible dar un paso sin que alguna admiradora de Antonio los detuviera para darle regalos al español, que no tenía el descaro de negarlos. ¿Qué no notaba lo mucho que le enfadaba esa situación?

-¡Es suficiente, Maldito Spain!-exclama Romano de repente.

-¿Qué sucede, Romano?

-¿Qué sucede, preguntas, idiota? ¡Empezamos caminando por Valencia y ahora estamos en Asturias! ¡le estamos dando toda la vuelta a tu país! ¿Por qué no volvemos a tu casa? ¡Estoy cansado, tengo hambre, quiero darme un baño! ¡Maldición, si no fuera por ese macho patatas ¬¬###!

-Doitsu-san no tiene nada que ver en esto-repite Antonio, mirando su reloj. Ya eran casi las 7.-Bien. Ya podemos volver. Vamos, Romano. Tomaremos un avión para llegar mas rápido- llama el español mientras paraba un taxi y esperaba a que el italiano se suba.

-oye, estúpido Spain.- llama Romano una vez el automóvil empieza a moverse hacia al aeropuerto

-¿Qué sucede?

Romano baja la mirada, algo sonrojado- ¿con quien vas a pasar esta noche?

España se pone algo nervioso pero mantiene la compostura- eso no lo puedo decir. Es un secreto.

-¿un secreto? ¿me estas escondiendo algo a mi, idiota?

-N-no es nada malo, Romano. No tienes por qué molestarte-sugiere el español restándole importancia- no es lo que piensas

-¿Q-qué crees que estoy pensando, tu imbécil?- pregunta Romano con la cara mas roja aún

-Déjame ver… estas pensando que voy a encontrarme con alguna chica durante la noche, cenaremos, tomaremos hasta emborracharnos y luego tendremos mucho sexo desenfrena..

-¡No lo digas en voz alta, bakka! ¿por qué pensaría eso?- Romano tenía el corazón a toda la potencia. Había adivinado exactamente lo que el estaba pensando

-porque te conozco y se que eso pensabas-españa sonríe alegremente

-Tch, no te hagas el importante. No sabes todo sobre mí- desvía la mirada.

España abre los ojos algo sorprendido.-claro que sí. Te conozco desde que eras muy pequeño-sonrie- no hay nada sobre ti que no sepa ya

-…quizás.. si haya algo que aún no sabes_- _murmura Romano sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

-¿dijiste algo?

Romano niega con la cabeza- no es nada que te importe, idiota.- el auto se detiene al llegar al destino. Ambos se bajan en silencio de él y suben casi al momento en un jet privado de Antonio. Era solo cuestión de poco tiempo que llegaran a su casa…

Una vez adentro, Romano se dirige al lugar mas alejado de España. No quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería pensar en el. Aun cuando había acertado en sus pensamientos, España no le habia afirmado o negado nada… eso significaba que la posibilidad de que eso fuera a suceder seguía allí..

Con este pensamiento, se queda profundamente dormido en el asiento del avión..

….

-¿Romanoo?

-¿eh?-el moreno abre los ojos y ve los enormes ojos verdes de España

- ¡hasta que despertaste! ¡debiste haber dormido muy bien!-antonio le regala una enorme sonrisa.

-¿d..donde estoy?-mira de un lado a otro sin reconocer bien donde se encontraba

-en mi casa. Te quedaste dormido en el avión asi que te traje como una princesa… ^.^

-¿Qué hiciste qué, maldito idiota? ¡dime que no había nadie con nosotros!

-claro que la había. Es un aeropuerto muy grande, así que siempre se ve mucha gente. Todos repetían que te veías muy lindo cuando dormías… :D

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas esas cosas con tanta facilidad, imbécil!- grita Romano lanzándole una almohada al rostro de España. Acababa de notar que se encontraba en una cama.

Sin evitarlo, se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-bueno, te dejaré que te des un baño. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas. –españa se levanta de la cama (estaba sentado en ella, Roma estaba acostado)-nos vemos más tarde

-¿a-a donde crees que vas?

-ocupado ocupado-repite España dejando la habitación.

Romano lo maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la ducha. Después de darse un buen baño casi después de una hora sale a la habitación, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Lo primero que ve es un elegante smoking negro sobre la cama, con una pequeña nota encima que decía "úsame esta noche, por favor".-¿¡Qué rayos es esto?!

Trata de buscar su ropa anterior por la habitación y no la encuentra…. "_Ese maldito España_ _se llevó mi ropa y me dejo esto.. me las va a pagar"_ gruñe mientras se pone el traje de gala, en contra de su voluntad.

Una vez estaba vestido, sale de la habitación, en búsqueda de Antonio. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte- ¡Maldito Spain!

Finalmente, en el primer piso, encuentra dos grandes puertas semiabiertas, a las cuáles se dirige. Una vez adentro, empieza a exclamar con furia- ¡Maldito Imbécil! ¿por qué rayos te llevaste mi ropa? ¿Qué hay con este atuendo tan ridí…-en ese momento ve a España, quien vestía un smoking muy similar al suyo, a diferencia que el de Antonio le marcaba todos los músculos del cuerpo, haciéndolo ver mas atractivo y deseable de lo que ya era.-..culo..

-¡Ah, ya bajaste! ¡Te tardaste mucho, Romano!

-¡Tu sabes que me tardo mucho cuando estoy en la ducha! ¿Qué es todo esto?

España le sonríe y le toma la mano, guiándolo a través de esa enorme sala, hasta llegar a un balcón desde donde se podía divisar con claridad el atardecer sobre el océano. Era realmente hermoso. Además, había una mesa elegantemente decorada y dos sillas juntas. Una enorme pizza llena de tomate se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, desprendiendo un delicioso olor. El único sonido que podía escuchar, además del de su acelerado corazón, era el del mar, que susurraba suavemente una hermosa melodía. -..Spain… ¿qué..?

-perdón por no habértelo dicho apropiadamente, Romano, pero Feliz Día de San Valentín- dice con una voz suave el español, mirando fijamente a Lovino, que abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo sus mejillas tan rojas como los tomates de la pizza.- estaba tan asustado por no saber que debía darte en este día, ya que no creo que haya algo lo suficientemente especial para ti… pero pensé que una cena no estaría nada mal…así que…¿podrías pasar el resto del día conmigo?

Los labios de Romano empiezan a temblar, sin saber muy bien que responder. Estaba.. feliz. Se sentía demasiado feliz porque hasta ese momento había estado convencido de que España iba a pasar ese día con otra persona. Finalmente baja la mirada y murmura un tímido- lo haré…pero… dime, ¿por qué quieres pasar el día conmigo? Habiendo tantas chicas lindas y dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por acostarse contigo.

-¿estas celoso?-se burla España

-¡SOLO RESPONDE, IDIOTA!

España le mira con una sonrisa de medio lado-porque te amo, Romano. Por eso quiero pasar esta noche y el resto de mi vida contigo.

Lovino se sonroja a mas no poder… -¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN ABIERTAMETE, IDIOTA!

-¿por qué? Te amo, ¿Qué hay de malo en decirlo?

-¡NO..LO!…digas…-le empieza a golpear el pecho igual que ese día hace tantos años, cuando habia tratado de intercambiarlo por su hermano menor.- no lo digas… es muy vergonzoso….

Antonio le regala una hermosa sonrisa a Lovino y le obliga a levantar la mirada. En ese momento, termina la distancia entre ambos y lo besa como hace tanto tiempo lo había deseado.

Lovino sintió como si su corazon se hubiese detenido un segundo.. ¿realmente estaba pasando? … ¿españa habia dicho que le amaba?

Fue un corto y tierno beso, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Lovino se convenciera de los sentimientos de Antonio- Te amo, Romano.

-…yo… quizás… también te ame, Spain idiota..-responde Lovino avergonzado

/

-_Relájese por favor, América-san. _

_-¡Iggi fue herido, por un demonio! ¡¿Cómo esperan que este tranquilo?! ¡además, ¿Por qué no despierta aún?! _

_-quizás solo se sienta cansado.._

_-¡Cansada tu puta madre! ¡Algo le pasa a Iggi!_

-a…ame..rica-murmura Arthur despertando. Lo primero que ve es el rostro furibundo de Alfred, que miraba a alguien a quien no alcanzaba a ver. Este le dirige la mirada cuando escucha sus palabras

-¡Iggi! ¡Gracias a Dios!- le da una mirada sobre su hombro a quien fuese quien estaba en la habitación. Luego escucha una puerta cerrarse- ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Pensé que te iba a perder!

-¿..que… esta sucediendo..? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta Inglaterra confundido

-estamos en tu habitación… ¿no logras recordar lo que pasó?

El ingles se pone a pensar en lo que había pasado en el día..

Su enorme discusión con América…

El ataque de esos pandilleros…

Casi es violado por uno de ellos…

No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar el miedo que había sentido en ese momento.

-¿tienes frío? ¿quieres que te traiga otra sábana?-america se levanta pero Inglaterra le toma la manga de su chaqueta de aviador-Iggi…

Este tenía sus ojos ocultos por su cabello- .. no te vayas…

America se sienta en la cama y le sonríe- no me ire a ninguna parte.

Arthur no sabía como… disculparse con Alfred. Le había dicho palabras tan horribles y sin embargo, el lo había salvado. – Am-américa… yo…lo… lo… siento..

-¿Eh?

-Lamento haberte tratado de esa forma. No debía desquitar mi furia contigo… no es de mi incumbencia con quien quieras o no salir. No tengo derecho a dar mi opinión… -iggi sentia que iba a empezar a llorar.- … Te amo… América… se que no me corresponder….pero me duele tanto saber que tienes a alguien mas…

América guarda silencio por un momento y luego suelta una carcajada

-¿p-por qué te ries? ¡Estoy tratando de disculparme, tu maldito idi…-se ve interrumpido por los labios de América, que atacan los suyos mientras que su lengua hace de las suyas dentro de su boca.

Arthur trata de resistirse pero después de unos segundos, agarra de la camisa a Alfred y lo acerca mas a él, queriendo más. Cuando ambos sientes que van a quedarse sin aire, se separan unos centímetros y se miran fijamente.-¿q-que fue eso?

-¿no entendiste lo que te dije cuando nos encontramos esta tarde, cierto? Enserio eres tan tonto…-suelta una risa

-¡No te burles ..!

-me refería a ti.- dice simplemente Alfred, mirándole con un amor y una ternura infinita- esa persona tan importante, la que mejor me entiende…. A quien yo amo irremediablemente es a ti, Iggi.

El mencionado se sonroja intensamente, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.-tu..¡IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ESO DE UNA VEZ, MALDICION?! ¡ME HABRIA AHORRADO TANTOS PROBLEMAS! ¡CASI PIERDO MI VIRNGINIDAD POR TU CULPA, IMBECIL!

-…-alfred mira a Arthur con los ojos como platos-¿aún eres virgen?

El ingles siente que un balde de agua fría le cae en la cara. Se le había pasado la lengua.- y-y-y-y-y-yo…

Alfred le sonríe seductoramente y le da otro beso, esta vez mas corto- no te preocupes… eso se puede arreglar.

-…¡O-OYE, NO ME TOQUES ALLÍ! HMM ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES EL HMMM! ¡HMMM AMÉRICA!-grita Inglaterra resistiéndose, aunque en su interior no podía estar mas feliz.

_/_

-¡Esta listo!..-exclama Italia con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Vee~, esta es mi ultima opción! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde pero igualmente sigue siendo el día de San Valentín! ¡Nee, Nihon! ¡Voy a casa de Doitsu! ¡Nos vemos!

En el estudio, Japón acababa de terminar de limpiar el desastre que había causado su amigo. Miro la hora y suspiro tristemente. Ya eran casi las 10..

Sintió un profundo dolor en su interior… había estado tan ocupado ayudando a Italia que no había podido hacerle su chocolate a Grecia..

"_al menos se que fue por una buena causa" _Piensa Japón, sentándose en el suelo.

En ese momento, escucha que alguien toca la puerta. _"por favor que no sea Italia-kun…"_-¿si?

Al abrir la puerta, ve un alto hombre de cabello desordenado de color castaño y ojos aceituna- Hola, Nihon.

Japón se sonroja a mas no poder- ¡G-Grecia-san! ¿Q-qué hace usted aquí?

-Hmmm… es día de san Valentín. Te traje un regalo.

Kiku se siente miserable en ese momento-ah, disculpe. Por favor, pase.-se hace a un lado y deja que Grecia pase.

Una vez adentro, Japón entra a la cocina a preparar té.-siéntese por favor. El té estará en seguida.

Heracles asiente y se sienta, mientras se pone a jugar con el gato que traía al hombro. Un par de minutos después, kiku regresa y se sirve una taza.-Gracias. Ah, toma.-le extiende una bolsa a Japón.

-E-E-Eto… yo….

-¿sucede algo?-pregunta Heracles tan lentamente como siempre

-p-p-pues..-suelta un suspiro- si… me temo que no puedo aceptar su regalo, Grecia-san-japón hace una reverencia

-¿eh? ¿por qué? – grecia ladea la cabeza un poco

-yo… no tuve el tiempo para poder preparar su regalo. Sería injusto que recibiera un regalo sin dar algo a cambio. No puedo.-kiku estaba cabizbajo, con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

-esta bien, no es que quiera algo a cambio. Simplemente quise darte algo.-insiste Grecia, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¡no esta bien! ¡Soy japonés! ¿Qué ejemplo estaría dando si recibiera algo de esa manera? ¡No puedo hacerlo!...

-primero ábrelo. Luego dime si lo quieres o no.- sugiere Heracles

Kiku suspira y asiente. Fuera lo que fuera, le diría a Grecia que no tuviera que aceptar el regalo sin tener algo que darle a el también. Mete la mano en la bolsa y siente algo de forma rectangular de gran tamaño. Lo saca y siente que se va a desmayar..

-es..

-… ¡El primer tomo original de Bleach, dibujado 100% por la mano de Tite Kubo-sensei! ¡Se dice que lo mantenía escondido en su hogar como un tesoro para evitar que los fanáticos lo robaran! ¡Es algo único en su clase! ¿¡como pudo conseguir tal cosa!?

-yo… tengo contactos- contesta simple y lentamente el griego.- ¿te gusta?-pregunta con una leve sonrisa

-¡LO ADORO! ¡ES PERFECTO!-el rostro de kiku estaba iluminado-¡NO EXISTE MANERA EN ESTE MUNDO DE PODER AGRADECERLE!

Heracles le toma la mano a Japón y le da un leve apretón.-existe algo que puedes hacer por mi

-¡LO QUE SEA! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SE..-de un momento a otro, Grecia le da un beso a Japón, acostándolo en el piso y quedando sobre él. Kiku abre los ojos como platos, sintiendo su rostro en llamas. Sin saber que hacer, simplemente trata de dejarse llevar por el momento, poniendo sus temblorosas manos en la nuca de Heracles y dejándole a él hacer todo el trabajo. Se sentía tan avergonzado… pero tan feliz.

Siempre se había preguntado como sería estar en esa posición con Grecia.

Después de unos segundos, Grecia se aleja un poco de Japón y le sonríe dulcemente- te amo … te amo, Nihon… por eso quiero que me ames.

-¿E-Eh?-murmura Japón sorprendido

-Ese será mi regalo de san valentin por tu parte. Ámame por el resto de tu vida y así pagaras tu deuda conmigo.

Japón no sabe que responder pero se traga toda su vergüenza y le da una sonrisa- lo haré, Grecia-san… Yo lo amo y lo amaré hasta que usted se canse de mí

-eso jamás- grecia vuelve a juntar sus labios y lo agarra de la cadera, alzándolo. Japón se sobresalta y se separa de Heracles.

-¿a-a donde vamos?

-a la cama- responde grecia repartiendo besos por todo su cuello, haciéndole gemir

-¡¿la-la cama?!-pregunta Japón sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía nada mas de pensar lo que venía

Grecia le sonríe seductoramente al sentir la presión del miembro erecto del pequeño japonés en su pecho.-y esto es solo el principio- vuelve a besarlo con locura, saboreando cada parte de su piel

/

-¡Sp-Spain! ¡No te lo metas en la boca!-en la cama de España, este le hacia el sexo oral a Lovino, haciéndole estremecerse como loco debido al enorme placer que sentía en esos momentos.

Después de que Romano se viniera, España se acerca a su rostro y le da el beso mas ardiente que se habían dado hasta el momento. Sus lenguas se encontraban y batallaban la una con la otra, explorando sus cavidades como si no hubiese un mañana.- Te amo tanto, Spain. No quiero que nadie mas este contigo, eres solo mio- murmuraba Lovino entre beso y beso- no quiero que nadie mas te toque de ahora en adelante

-en ese caso, hazme tuyo-responde España con voz ronca mientras ponía su miembro dentro de Lovino y lo embestía por primera vez.

/

_En la casa de Alemania_

Feliciano corre por los corredores de la gran casa de Lud. Ya se estaba acabando el día y aun no le daba su último regalo a Alemania. Tenía que llegar a su habitación de inmediato.

Después de unos minutos, llega a la puerta de la habitación y la abre. Dentro se encontraba el rubio, ya acostado y descansando.-…no… he llegado muy tarde-murmura con tristeza.

Se acerca a la cama de Alemania y se sienta en ella, mirando el rostro del rubio al descansar. Era mas hermoso que de costumbre. Se veia tan tranquilo y relajado… el deseaba que el siempre se sintiese de esa forma. Quería que Alemania fuera mas feliz, pero era difícil para él….

Feliciano mira la carta que tiene en mano y suspira. Si el no podía leerla, se la leería en ese momento.

-_Buenas tardes, Doitsu_

_Espero que estés bien, aún después de haber comido ese chocolate._

_Se que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero voy a esforzarme. Esto ha sido idea de Nihon. Me ha ayudado mucho en buscar el regalo perfecto para ti pero, perdón. Parece que fracasé. _(la voz de Italia se empieza a quebrar)

_Solo quería que este fuera un día muy feliz para ti, un día que siempre pudiésemos recordar y reirnos de el. _

_Por eso quiero disculparme. Lo único que hice fue hacerte pasar por muchos problemas, mas de los habituales. Sin embargo, me avergüenzo de decir que lo disfruté_

_No pude evitar sentirme emocionado por hacer esto por ti, ya que yo… _(Italia se detiene un momento.)

…_yo te amo, Doitsu._

_Me había prometido a mi mismo que no te lo diría pero no puedo soportarlo. Hacer todo esto por ti me hizo recordar por qué me había enamorado en primer lugar.. (_Feliciano empieza a llorar)

_Eres el único con quien me siento a salvo. El único que me entiende por completo. El único que me salva sin importar cuantas veces sean o en que lios me haya metido._

_Eres el único que hace que me sonroje hasta las orejas, solo contigo siento que mi corazón se va a estallar de la emoción._

_Solo contigo me dan ganas de hacer esas cosas de las que siempre habla Francia-niichan._

_Sé que no correspondes mis sentimientos, pero solo quería que lo supieras. Entenderé si no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo después de esto. Estoy arriesgándome a perderte pero ya no podía soportar el callar mis sentimientos_

_Espero que te recuperes de tu intoxicación y me puedas perdonar_

_Con amor_

_Italia Veneciano._

Italia termina de leer la carta y empieza a llorar en silencio, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Había sido demasiado difícil para él escribir esa carta pero no lo había podido evitar. Estaba harto de fingir que solo quería a Alemania como su amigo.

Después de unos segundos, hace el ademán de levantarse pero es abrazado por detrás por alguien de cuerpo muy musculoso.-¡V-Vee~~! ¡D-D-Doitsu! ¿e-estabas despierto?

Alemania suelta una leve risa- lo estaba. Solo fingía estar dormido en el momento en el que entraste.

-…¿escuchaste…todo?

-absolutamente todo-le susurra al oído, haciendo estremecer al italiano- ¿es cierto, italia? ¿enserio me amas?-pregunta algo incrédulo el alemán

-¡n-no me haga repetirlo!-pide Italia avergonzado.

Alemania lo toma del brazo y lo tira en la cama, quedando sobre él. Su mirada estaba llena de una alegría imposible de describir- Estoy tan feliz..-murmura sonriendo

-¿e-enserio? P-pensé… que te habías molestado por todos los problemas que te causé hoy.

Lud suelta una leve risa, posando su mano en la mejilla del italiano- no había forma de que me molestara con algo que tu hayas hecho, Italia.

-Pero no pude darte un regalo perfecto, Doitsu- Italia desvía la mirada- te fallé

-no lo hiciste-dice el rubio firmemente- esas palabras fueron el mejor regalo que jamás me pudieron haber dado en mi vida, Italia. Te amo profundamente.

Italia abre los ojos de par en par, con el rostro tan rojo que pensó que iba a convertirse en un tomate-¿n-no estas bromeando, no?

-¿Cómo bromearía sobre algo asi?-Feliciano cierra los ojos y empieza a llorar descontroladamente-¡o-oye, no llores! ¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti y te pones a llorar!...

-¡e-estoy muy feliz, Doitsu!- dice Italia con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de llorar.-¡Te amo, Te amo! ¡No quiero seguir ocultándote mis verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Te amo demasiado!

Lud le sonríe a Feli, mientras le toma el mentón y le da un tierno beso, juntando su cuerpo lo mas que pudo al del italiano, que la agarró la camisa y lo jaló hacia él. Ese beso le trajo un pequeño flash back a su mente. Pudo ver a Italia, pero era mas pequeño y llevaba un vestido verde palido. Estaba llorando. Se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso, el mas inocente que había visto y luego se separa de él.

_**-Te esperaré, Sacro imperio Romano…**_

-¿¡Eh?!-se sorprende Alemania, asustando a Italia.

-¿Qué pasa, Doitsu?

Alemania niega con la cabeza. No era hora de ponerse a pensar en eso. Vuelve a besar a Italia, esta vez subiendo el tono cada vez mas y mas, acariciando cada centímetro del piel del moreno, besándolo, lamiéndolo, haciéndole gemir. Cuando sintieron que estaban en llamas, sus ropas terminaron en el suelo de la habitación, sin dejar de estar constantemente en contacto del cuerpo desnudo del otro.

Finalmente, italia se acuesta en la cama, respirando agitadamente y mirándolo (con los ojos abiertos) mientras se sentía mas avergonzado que nunca.-T-Te amo, Doitsu. P-por favor, hazlo. No puedo seguir mucho más.

Alemania hace caso a su amado y entra en él, dando la primera embestida y haciendo que este arqueara la espalda y soltara un grito ahogado. Poco a poco empieza a dar mas y mas embestidas, cada vez con mas fuerza. Después de unos minutos, ambos llegan al orgasmo, soltando un gemido y besándose frenéticamente.

Cuando terminan, Alemania se acuesta sobre Italia y lo abraza, mientras recuperaba la respiración.-Italia…

-¿s-si…?

-Este es mi regalo de San Valentín, pero hagamos esto muchas mas veces de ahora en adelante- le susurra al oído, haciéndolo estremecer

Italia no puede evitar sonreir. El día había empezado de una forma tan mala, pero había terminado siendo el mejor de toda su vida.

Aun no sabía que iba a pasar con SIR, pero quizás no fuese tan importante.

SIR era su pasado, Alemania era su presente y su futuro y no iba dejar ir a alguien tan importante para el como Ludwig solo por una promesa del pasado

Porque de ahora en adelante, no iba a permitir que se separaran..

No de nuevo

Fin


End file.
